Lucien Morningstar
"You want to be bad, angel? I can teach you every position it comes in." ― Lucien Morningstar Lucien Morningstar, '''also known as, '''Samael Jr is an honorary member of The Pax Dei. He is the progeny of Lucifer Morningstar and Mazikeen. Born in Hell, Lucien was raised listening to stories told to him by Dream and Death throughout a quarter of his immortal life. He is the current owner of Divine, a highly esteemed strip club in Los Angeles, while also serving the role as High Priest for a cult centered around his wife, Lazarus. Upon coming of age, Lucien was recruited into Pax Dei, by The Presence. Now pursuing the life of warrior, Lucien was trained almost exclusively by Zauriel, who had bested him multiple times before he finally secured the winning blow. The Presence ordered Zauriel to train him better than any other angel. After one of many training sessions, The Presence had ordered Lucien to investigate supernatural occurrences in Antarctica with Arariel, an angelic cousin. ''The pair would soon uncover a gigantic Leviathan, ensuing a fierce battle, which resulted in Arariel's death. For the very first time, '''The Will of God '''was forged by Lucien, allowing him to slay the beast and revive his fallen sister. Death nor Dream lacked appreciation for his actions, enlightening him on how Arariel was meant to die in the moment, causing changes in the timeline. Both confused, Lucien lashed out at them for criticizing his actions, accidentally creating Earth 53. The timeline formed from Lucien's subliminal thoughts and he wasn't fully aware of it at the time, continuing to go on his misadventures. Personality "''Man prides himself on being the only animal who can modify his nature, yet when he chooses to do so he is called a phony." Lucien follows most ''of the eleven satanic rules of the Earth, also known as Laveyan Satanism, these include; # Do not give opinions or advice unless you are asked. # Do not tell your troubles to others unless you are sure they want to hear them. # If a guest in your lair annoys you, treat him cruelly and without mercy. # Do not make sexual advances unless you are given the mating signal. # Do not take that which does not belong to you unless it is a burden to the other person and he cries out to be relieved. # Do not complain about anything to which you need not subject yourself. # Do not harm little children. Powers/Abilities '''Hybrid Physiology: '''As an angel and demon, Lucien has their physiology, including superhuman strength and reflexes. * '''Superhuman Strength:' Lucien is incredibly strong, capable of exerting high amounts of superhuman physical force when he so desires, notably able to send a large man flying 30 feet through a glass wall with a mere push, to lift another man by the throat without any issue, or more recently to stop an accelerating SUV. He can (press) or lift 25 tons. * Superhuman Durability: '''Lucien is far more durable than humans. He can withstand an immense amount of physical damage, and weapons such as guns, knives and tasers cannot harm him nor phase him. * '''Superhuman Speed: Lucien can appear and disappear with a blink of an eye, he can move far faster than a human being, slightly above peak humans (such as Nightwing), but lesser than speedsters (such as The Flash). * Superhuman Stamina: Lucien can survive and function without food, water, oxygen, sleep and rest for long periods of time. * Superhuman Reflexes: Lucien can duck, dodge and catch bullets knives, arrows, etc. that is shot or thrown at him. * Celestial Metabolism: While Lucien can be affected by mind-altering substances, his tolerance for them is far higher than that of a human. He's able to consume vast quantities of alcohol and drugs without negative effects. The effects also wear off much faster than with mortals, allowing him to sober up quickly after consumption has ended. * Flight: Lucien can fly through the use of his large angelic wings. The Will of God: Lucien's determination is so indomitable, it effects reality, bestowing him personal powers. * Immortality: Lucien will never grow physically old and can live forever. He is a million years old. * Apporting: Lucien can teleport people, objects and lesser angels (or demons) to wherever he wants. * Astral Perception: Lucien can sense and perceive beings and things that are naturally invisible, such as ghosts. * Conversion: Lucien can create demons by twisting human souls. *'Light Blasts:' Lucien can launch holy energy blasts strong enough to stagger Superman. *'Healing:' Lucien can cure any disease, wound, or injury through touch. * Flight: Lucien can fly through the use of his large angelic wings. * Holy Fire: Lucien can generate holy fire. * Hell Fire: Lucien can generate hell fire. * Regeneration: Lucien can heal at incredible rates, able to regrow any limbs he has lost, though by extension is * Dream Walking: Lucien can manifest into the Dreaming, and he usually uses this ability to communicate when he cannot find the person they're looking for, or when he wants to talk privately. Skills * Master Torturer: Lucien is one of the foremost experts in torture, both physical and spiritual. * Martial Artist: Lucien is an expert in various types of martial arts. He is a highly-skilled fighter and has shown to have brilliant armed and unarmed fighting skills. * Omnilingualism: Lucien has the ability to read, speak, and understand all human languages (as well as Enochian and 66 different types of demon tongue). * Guitarist: Lucien is a notable guitar player. Weaknesses * Angelic/Demonic Weapons: Lucien can be killed or fatally injured by weapons sourced from Heaven or Hell. * Azrael's Blade: Lucien can be eradicated using such weaponry. He would be permanently gone, no Heaven nor Hell, and cannot be resurrected. * Hallowed Ground: Lucien cannot enter or walk on hallowed ground. * Iron: Lucien is vulnerable to iron and contact with it burns his skin. * Salt: '''Lucien can be harmed and tortured by using salt. * '''Egyptian Magic: Lucien could be killed, harmed, and restrained by Egyptian magic.